Can i tell you my secret?
by Bessie Lee-EN
Summary: Their travels and search for the jewel that brought her to them has final brought Kagome to her knees. The only person that can help her and pull her back to life is the one person who is denining there is anything wrong at all. INUxKAG Lemony to come.
1. Introduction

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime and/or manga. All idea or story lines are mine but based off other fanfictions and stories that i have read, i am not claiming anyone idea as my own but all together blending into a well written story.**

**Introduction**

The night was young and full of heat. Alone and sweating, kagome sat on top of a large rock, overlooking a still river. No life was visible in the dark pool of running water. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her face redden at the liquid.

It was apparent that the long days of searching for the scared jewel shards were taking a toil on the young woman. Her playful, happy demeanor was starting to fade, and being away for such a long time from her home and family did not help her one bit. Yes it was true that her number one priority was to gather all the shards before naruko got his hands on them and prevent anyone else from being hurt in the process, Kagome was still a growing young lady. She could not help but wish for the guidness of her mother, the warm childish play of her brother, and the elderly wisdom that was her grandfather. It truely surprised her once she began to crave their company more and more with each passing day that being way from such a short time that her heart and mind began to unravel and want nothing more than to have them there. In the past she had been stronger and always saw things straight foward, never letting her emotions get so out of hand.

Her soft sobs were drowned out by the rush of water and creaks of the small grass crickets all around her. The moon's light layed over her, the wind blowing strands of hair all around her face. Another wave of pain raged through her, her shoulders shaking. She cupped her face, her slim finger placed firmly over her mouth, her other arm holding her stomach tightly, making her feel that if she let go her whole body would crumble. Her mind was swimming in all that had built up in her. The horrible screams of pain, the stench of stale blood, the bright hot light of fire, and the eerie thin silence that came before another bloody fight. How all this had taken the sweet-smiling girl away fro her beloved friends. The worst of it all was the way Inuyasha looked at her. The way his eyes traveled down her face down her frale body and back up, his eyes filled with worry and concern but his face standing firm and hard. The way he would slowly stop being so gently with her, letting her be as she slowly sank into her dark, small box of depression. Not even skippo's silly actions and random spunk would pull her out of the dark ocean of dread that she now swam in. Sango and Miroku, both trying to end her suffering, feeling as though their friend was never going to break free from her black cloud, looked to Inuyasha for help, but found only, once again, another stubborn male dog demon believing that he had nothing to do with it. On they went with their search, all hoping that Kagome's pain and sadness would soon leave. but it didn't, and now, with their search at a halt, they all sit around a growing fire, the tension floating in the air. Their conversation became heated once kagome had left to go for a 'walk' alone near the river. This is where our story takes us.

_end Introduction_

* * *

**Author Note:**A simple Intro to my story, which will be my first fan fiction, reviews would be loved and if there is anything that you see that might need fixing, please don't be scared to inform me : Chapter 1 should be up soon. Thank you for Reading.

-**_Bessie Lee-EN_**


	2. Ch1 Feel You next to me

**Chapter One:  
**Feel You next to me.

No matter how hard she wanted to admit, Kagome could not bring her self to say that she was hurt, that she needed help, that she wanted to get back to her old self. All the tears in her eyes made her vision blurry and her head ache. The more and more the sobs broke the still silence the more her strengh began to wither. All she wanted was to go home, to see her family, but was far to scared to ask Inuyasha. the way he looked at her after she cried, the way his face would show diapointment and anger when ever she requested a trip back to her time. She hated that more than anything, the fact that she would not tell him she wished to leave for a bit, seeing as how now they had no new lead to where any of the shards were, this would have been the best time to leave and come back once things had picked up, but she held back her tongue, not saying a word, letting herself sink more into depression.Alone she sat, letting the night take her life away. No one could pull her out of this darkness no one _cou-!_

There was a large 'thump' next to her legs. Her sobs stop in stock and looked down at the red figure. His long silver hair blowing softly in the wind, his piercing golden eyes melted her very core. without thinking she got up, her knees shaking, her eyes never leaving his sad ones.

"Kago-" his soft words lost to her as she plunged into darkness.

* * *

His mind was full of worry and hope that if he were to merely talk to her, that her smile, the one that made his heart beep a bit faster, would come back to her lips. Those soft lips that he had wished his could task, take a bite out of, keep for himself and never let anyone even dream of having them. His love for her was washed out by his need of the other, the one that kept tearing them apart. He hated the way he needed to know she was ok, needed to have her in his life in some way, shape, or form. He loved kagome more than he was willing to admit to anyone but himself, but yet could not tear himself from Kikyo, the one and only person that kept their lover from blooming. It was obvious to everyone around them who he should choose, but his heart would not let his pick, only giving him more pain, more stress.

Letting out a small sigh, he got up from his place once the conversation between him miroku and sango had ended up with everyone ganging up on him, forcing him to leave and go in search of kagome. His pride was being pushed aside, put under a rock where they all hoped it would stay until his brought back kagome in one piece and not in her recent state.

"I'll be back...so don't wait up..." his voice was full of annoyance and anger. He could not just go to sleep, he had to go and find her, the girl that seem to hold all his problems. Once he was soon in safe distance from the camp his shoulders slumped forward and the weight of the world seemed to be rested upon them. His heart began to beat a bit faster and harder as he approached where her soft cries came. The smell of her tears filled the air around him, making all the anger he had before melt away into the night.

_...Kagome... _He licked his lips; the taste of her name, it made him hungry with desires to hold her, taste her, but he shook it off, focusing on the task at hand. He slowed his pace, letting his surrounds ground him, set him back into place. "Man...she always does this kind of thing to me..." he was irritate to say the least, his voice shrunk to a whisper "...i can smell her everywhere." his ears drooped and his heart flopped in his chest, not knowing where to turn, he head towards the sound of water.

Her sobs grew louder, but still remained the soft, gently sadness that they always did. "Kagome..." a knot formed in his throat, he could hear her pain, feel it with every chest griping sharp sob she let out. From behind an old pine, he spotted her, her body shaking vigorously. The pain that had been rocking in-between his ribs before now was threating to knock him out. He had never before hear her cry with so much power, enough power to bring down the toughest of demons. The pride that once held him back now ran away, leaving Inuyasha heart broken to hear Kagome cry the way she was. Not thinking twice he walked over to her.

Her cries picked up, louder and harder, scaring Inyasha. He leaped up to the closet branch near her. He didn't know what to do, how to clam her down. It was obvious that she was losing energy fast. Without thinking he jumped down, landing next to her, his eyes catching hers.

She got up suddenly, her body shaking forcing Inuyasha to speak. "Kagome...are you-!" His words were cut off as she fainted right in front of him. She would have hit the cold dirt ground if it had not been for he fast reflects. He held her in his arms, her face pressed against his chest. "Kagome." he breathed into her hair as she adjusted her in his arms. Slowly his lifted her and carried her like one would carry a small baby.

He decided not to go back to camp, instead he rested K against an tree in a small clearing not far from the river. The moon filleted down through the trees, sending the shadows to the edges of the clearing. "Oh..K..." he unwrapped his shirt, and scooped up her and placed her in his lap, her body pressed softly against his. Draping the red article of clothing over them, he kissed the top of her head, nuzzling it with his nose.  
"Sometimes...Kagome you can be a handful.."he sighed these words into her cheek as he kissed it softly, her eyes closed and her mind off in dreamland. "...please...please don't be like this anymore..." With that he let his mind be at rest; tighten his grip he drifted off to sleep, all the while never letting his hold on the frail girl loosen.

* * *

**Author Note****:  
**I can't believe that this chapter took so long to write. It was fun, but i still haven't gotten to the best part, or even started it. Well, reviews would be lovely :  
If there is anything that you think might need editing, please feel free to tell me, please&thankyou

-_Bessie Lee-En_


End file.
